


Я вырасту большой и стану адмиралом!

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [16]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: О том, как Ротгер Вальдес познакомился с кэцхен.
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Я вырасту большой и стану адмиралом!

Послеобеденное солнце освещало гору теплым весенним светом. До лета оставалось недолго, и северные цветы соревновались друг с другом в яркости красок. Любой, кто узрел бы это великолепие, непременно пришёл бы в восторг.

Впрочем, старательно карабкающийся в гору малыш был исключением, и не только из этого правила. Детская пухлость ещё не оставила его, ножки были коротенькими, а ручки слабыми, потому подъём на Хексберг давался ему с трудом, но он упорно лез вверх, стремясь найти убежище от несправедливости жизни… ну или, по крайней мере, этого дня. Из глаз его иногда катились злые слёзы, и тогда он старательно моргал, пытаясь осушить их.

В этот день он утратил веру в дружбу. Фред, его лучший и единственный друг, предал его! Они столько вместе пережили, столько всяких интересных приключений, а вот теперь, когда случилось настоящее, когда им удалось увести лодку и они собирались на ней отплыть, всё вдруг пошло наперекосяк. Тот упавший в воду щенок не заслуживал смерти! И мальчик сразу хотел направить лодку прямо к нему, но Фред упёрся, дескать, что тебе какая-то дворняжка, надо срочно отплывать из гавани и выходить в море, пока их не хватились, а то вернут, родителям расскажут, и не миновать обоим порки. Слово за слово, и за две минуты они разругались вдрызг. Оказалось, что Фреду нравятся приключения только с гарантией выйти сухим из воды, рисковать возможностью получить наказание ради спасения пусть и собачьей, но всё же живой души, он не станет. Как же так можно? Ведь они же мечтали стать военными моряками! А он…

А он просто взял и ушёл, когда понял, что друга не переубедить. Обозвал его упёртым спасителем блохастого отребья, выскочил из лодки и удрал. Хорошего в этом было лишь то, что теперь можно было беспрепятственно плыть к щенку. Правда, с одним веслом, да ещё в детских ручках, выходило очень плохо, хотя он старался изо всех сил! А потом его заметили, на берегу подняли шум, кинулись в погоню… Он сразу согласился сдаться в плен при условии того, что щенка спасут, так что для вислоухого пёсика всё закончилось хорошо. Выловленный из воды и выпущенный на свободу, он первым делом старательно отряхнулся, а потом быстренько убрался с места переполоха. Спасителю его хотелось бы последовать его примеру, но вместо этого его взяли за шкирку и отвели домой, а уж там матушка с тётушкой взялись за него всерьез. Пороть, правда, не стали, в их семье это было не принято, но долгая, по-бергерски занудная лекция на тему неподобающего поведения была истинным мучением. Впрочем, несколько смягчённым маячившим в углу комнаты отцом, который старательно пытался скрыть гордость. При матушке, а тем более при разъярённой тётушке выказывать радость от того, что сын уже тянется к морскому делу, он благоразумно не стал. Ничего, у них ещё будет время.

А потом его заперли в детской с наказом сидеть там до вечера, и сладкого ему сегодня тоже не положено. А тётушка напекла своих замечательных пирогов с черникой, которые он ужасно любил! Но ему ничего не достанется. Очень обидно. Может, удастся её уговорить испечь потом ещё?

Выбраться из комнаты не составило труда, он такое уже не единожды проделывал. Но вот пойти было некуда: ведь ему полагалось смирно сидеть у себя и нельзя было допустить, чтоб его увидели. Потому, пробравшись переулками и дворами, он направился к горе. Там его точно искать не станут, да и вообще, там же ведьмы!

Про ведьм он знал очень мало — эта увлекательная тема считалась для ребенка неподходящей. Взрослые мужчины отзывались о них очень тепло, а вот женщины почему-то их не любили. Когда он спросил о них няньку, она закудахтала, замахала на него руками, а потом принялась рассказывать такое, что ночью он боялся спать без света, думая, что из-под кровати вот-вот выскочит страшная зубастая ведьма и утащит его, чтобы съесть. Нянька сказала, что ведьмы особенно любят плохих мальчиков, и некоторые слышанные от мужчин фразы вроде бы это подтверждали. А он уж точно не был хорошим мальчиком, как ни билась с ним его бергерская родня.

Ему было жутко карабкаться на гору, где эти самые ведьмы вроде бы и обитали, но, по слухам, встречали их обычно ночью, так что в три часа дня здесь должно быть безопасно. Определять время по солнцу его научил отец, опытный моряк — впрочем, как и все марикьяре. У него ещё достаточно времени, чтобы где-нибудь тут отсидеться и успокоиться, подумать о жизни и о дружбе… Не реветь!

Шмыгнув носом, он подтянулся повыше, к краю уступа, едва не сорвавшись при этом, и выбрался на ровную площадку. Каково же было его удивление, когда он обнаружил, что площадка занята!

На камнях, а кое-где и просто на земле сидели девушки. Тоненькие, изящные, удивительно красивые и в чём-то похожие друг на друга. Легкие платья совсем не напоминали то, во что обычно одевались эрэа, волосы были распущены по плечам шёлковыми волнами, а за спиной у каждой виднелся плащ — у кого белый, у кого серебряный, а у кого и льдисто-зелёный. Все они с любопытством уставились на него, и он почувствовал себя неловко от того, что невольно нарушил их уединение. По счастью, правила вежливости матушка с тётушкой в его непутёвую голову вдолбили крепко, пусть он и редко ими пользовался. Но сейчас был явно подходящий случай.

— Добрый день, — произнёс он, сдёргивая с головы шапочку и неуклюже кланяясь на всё ещё дрожавших от долгого подъёма ногах, — прошу извинить моё вторжение. Меня зовут Ротгер Вальдес.

— Какой ты миленький! — засмеялась одна из девушек.

— Какой вежливый! — подхватила другая.

— Какой растрёпанный!

— Отчего ты растрёпанный, Ротгер?

— Он шёл по неправильной стороне.

— Зачем ты там шёл? Все ходят на гору с другой стороны, там тропинка, удобная, а ты карабкался здесь…

— Запылился…

— Исцарапался…

— Бедняжка!

Малыш удивлённо заморгал. Девушки говорили вроде и по очереди, но при этом будто бы одновременно, хотя понимать их было несложно. И судя по тому, что смотрели они ласково и не сердились, они не против его пребывания здесь. Он решил, что следует ответить на заданный вопрос.

— Я специально пошёл с этой стороны, чтобы никто меня не видел, а то мало ли… — он развёл ручками, пытаясь придать значительности своим словам.

— Ты прячешься? Как интересно!

— Ты что-то натворил?

— Он же такой маленький, что он мог натворить?

— Я не маленький! — возмутился Ротгер. — Я быстро расту и скоро буду совсем взрослый и высокий. Я вырасту большой и стану адмиралом!

— Адмирал Вальдес!

— Как здорово!

— А у тебя уже есть корабль?

— Ну-у-у-у… временно нет, хотя сегодня ненадолго он у меня был, — и это было правдой. — Но корабль - дело наживное.

— А что случилось с твоим сегодняшним кораблём?

— Он утонул? Его утопила буря?

— Сегодня же нету бури!

— А надо, чтобы была?

— Не надо, угомонись. Ротгер, ну так что там с кораблём?

Он моргнул, воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой. Корабль, как же! Лодочка. Маленькая лодочка. И была его всего полчаса, а потом всё. У него нету лодочки. Щенок тоже убежал, но хотя бы остался жив.

И друга у него тоже больше нет.

— Ротгер, ты что, реветь собрался?

— Глупое занятие, перестань сейчас же!

— Ему грустно, бедненький…

— Ты хочешь увидеть его? Того, кто тебе дорог?

— Ротгер!

На этот возглас он не мог не обернуться. Фред! Как он сюда попал? Неужели раскаялся в том, что наговорил, и прибежал мириться?

Нет, понял малыш, это не Фред. Не друг, которого у него больше нет. Он ошибся, как-то приняв за друга одну из этих странных девушек. Странные шутки играет с ним его воображение!

— Прошу прощения, эрэа, кажется, я обознался… Я… Я не должен был сюда приходить… Я наказан, должен был сидеть в своей комнате…

— Сидеть в комнате? Какая глупость!

— Ротгер, ты слишком много думаешь всяких глупостей! Перестань!

— И то верно, жизнь такая замечательная штука, а ты тут куксишься.

— Но мой друг ушёл! — в отчаянии выпалил малыш. — И мне не дадут пирогов с черникой!

— Если друг ушёл, какой же он друг?

— Да разве мало тех, с кем можно дружить?

— У тебя будет много друзей! Если ты не будешь таким букой.

— Я не бука, — насупился Ротгер.

— Ещё какой бука! Тебе нужно немедленно научиться радоваться!

— Чему радоваться? — удивился он.

— Да всему!

— Глупенький, разве мало вокруг замечательного? — одна из девушек опустилась перед ним на колени, заглядывая в глаза. — Нельзя быть таким серьёзным, маленький адмирал, это убивает вкус к жизни, — она погладила его по голове и поцеловала в щёку. Поцелуй был легким и невесомым, будто ветерок коснулся его. Совсем не противно, а он-то думал, что поцелуи — дурацкое занятие.

— Вот увидишь, всё гораздо интереснее, если во всём видеть забавное, — другая красавица уселась прямо на землю с другой стороны от него и поцеловала в другую щёку. — Тебе обязательно надо попробовать. Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — кивнул он, — ой!

Его совершенно невежливо щёлкнули по носу!

— Обещает он, как же, — фыркнула первая девушка. — Так серьёзно, прямо граф какой на приёме в королевском дворце! Что именно ты там обещаешь?

Ротгер округлил глаза. Похоже, выполнять обещание придётся начинать прямо сейчас. Почему-то это не казалось обременительным: он ощущал в себе необычную лёгкость, и даже утомлённые долгим подъёмом мышцы уже не болели.

— Обещаю видеть забавное, — сообщил он, — но забавное было бы виднее, если бы к нему прилагались пирожки с черникой.

Девушки дружно засмеялись и, повскакав с мест, закружились вокруг него, будто в танце.

— У него получается!

— Ура маленькому адмиралу!

— Но пирожков у нас нет!

— Зато есть ежевика!

— Ротгер, ты любишь ежевику?

— А что она такое? — полюбопытствовал он.

— О-о-о, тебе понравится!

— Идём скорее!

— Идём с нами!

Они схватили его за руки и потащили за собой, легко взбираясь на гору и как будто даже почти не касаясь её. Короткие ножки малыша не поспевали за ними, и иногда ему казалось, что он вместе с ними взлетал, перемещаясь всё выше и выше. Наконец они достигли вершины горы, где среди странных трав, немного напоминавших вереск, возвышалась причудливо изогнутая высохшая сосна. К ней девушки и направились.

— Смотри, вот тут.

— Вот этот кустик.

— Попробуй!

Кустик был небольшим, но пышным и по виду напоминал малину, только ягоды на нём были чёрными. Ротгер осторожно попробовал одну и расплылся в улыбке — незнакомая ему ежевика оказалась очень вкусной. Он тут же принялся собирать ягоды, а набрав полную ладошку, повернулся к спутницам и протянул им.

— Вы будете?

Они, похоже, удивились.

— Это же всё для тебя!

— Нам-то зачем?

— Ну вы ведь девочки, — объяснил он, — а девочкам положено предлагать угощение, прежде чем угощаться самому.

Отчего-то эти слова привели их в восторг, и они радостно схватили по одной из предложенных ягодок, после чего заверили, что всё остальное ему. Он не заставил себя упрашивать и старательно набросился на куст. Исколовшись и наевшись ягод, он уселся на землю, вполне довольный жизнью, о чём и сообщил вслух. Однако посидеть спокойно ему не дали.

— Ротгер, ты умеешь танцевать?

— Мы хотим танцевать!

— Потанцуй с нами!

Танцевать он не то чтобы не умел, но осознавал, что этому его навыку далеко до совершенства. Однако вскоре он об этом забыл. Кружиться в танце с этими замечательными девочками было очень весело, и вместе они носились по всей огромной вершине горы, отплясывая так, как он и не представлял, что умеет. В конце концов сил у него не осталось, и он повалился прямо где стоял в то же мгновение, а новые знакомые с хохотом попадали в траву вокруг него, перебрасываясь шутками.

— Ротгер, приходи к нам ещё!

— Да, непременно приходи, когда захочешь!

— Ты нам нравишься!

— Ты вырастешь таким замечательным!

— Поскорее бы уже, тогда мы станцуем по-взрослому!

— И целовать тебя можно будет по-настоящему, а то сейчас ты ещё маленький!

— Вовсе я не маленький! — попытался возмутиться Ротгер, но его тут же начали ерошить по волосам, целовать в щёки и убеждать, что когда он вырастет, он непременно увидит разницу.

Внезапно он почувствовал, как в ладошку легло что-то холодное и тяжёлое.

— Возьми это себе, мы хотим, чтобы он был у тебя.

— Он никогда тебя не оставит, не потеряется.

Он посмотрел на подарок — им оказался красивый перстень с зелёным камушком. Большой, сделанный явно для мужской руки.

— Это изумруд? — спросил он с любопытством.

— Ну да, кажется, его так называют.

— Но это очень дорогой подарок, — смутился Ротгер, — мне нечем отдарить в ответ.

— Потом отдаришь!

— Когда вырастешь большой!

— Принесёшь нам жемчуга, адмирал!

— Мы любим жемчуг!

— Мы будем ждать, пока ты вырастешь!

— Но ты можешь приходить к нам сюда и маленьким!

Он улыбнулся. Почему-то от всего происходившего он чувствовал себя ужасно счастливым, а ведь раньше и подумать не мог, что с девочками может быть настолько интересно!

— Сюда идут, — произнесла одна из них, — Это за тобой, Ротгер.

— Тебе придётся идти с ним, но ты обязательно снова приходи.

— Приду, — пообещал он, и тут на тропинке показался запыхавшийся Эдди. Этот старый моряк был в их доме кем-то вроде мастера на все руки, чего починить или найти — он всегда был тут как тут. Неудивительно, что именно его отрядили искать удравшего отпрыска.

— Фух, господин Ротгер, ну наконец-то! Как же вы так удрали-то, а? А меня вот за вами послали…

— Я уже иду, — сообщил малыш, — просто мчусь и кувыркаюсь. А интересно было бы прокувыркаться с этой горы вниз?

Девушки рассмеялись, а Эдди замахал руками:

— Да что вы, господин Ротгер, что за идеи такие странные у вас, давайте-ка…

Девушки легко поднялись с травы, замахали руками в знак прощания.

— До свидания, девочки, — улыбнулся им Ротгер.

Их цветные плащи взметнулись, разворачиваясь… Нет, не плащи, понял он, — крылья! Они взлетали одна за другой, весело смеясь и исчезая в стремительно темнеющем небе.

— Господин Ротгер, — кашлянул Эдди, — вы это… Того…

— У них крылья, — удивлённо сообщил малыш.

— У кого?

— Да у девочек же! Которые тут сейчас были!

— Хм, господин Ротгер… Тут, кроме вас, никого не было.

— Как это не было? Что за странные глупости ты говоришь, Эдди, мы тут ели ежевику, вон там… — он указал рукой и осёкся. Кустик, с которого он совсем недавно объедал вкусные ягоды, стоял серенький и едва прикрытый молодой листвой.

— Господин Ротгер, весна же, какая в эту пору ежевика?

Он вздохнул и сжал кулачок. Кольцо было в нём, он его точно чувствовал, но как же тогда всё остальное?

— Мы танцевали, — упрямо заявил он. — И ещё…

Тут он прикусил язык. Вроде бы о поцелуях болтать не принято.

Эдди плюхнулся перед ним на колени и вцепился в его плечи.

— Танцевали? С крылатыми девами? Здесь, на горе?

— Ну да, а что? Разве я так ужасен, что со мной и потанцевать нельзя?

— Странные у вас шутки сегодня, господин Ротгер. Вот что, давайте-ка домой, а то темнеет уже.

Малыш кивнул и поднялся лишь затем, чтобы тут же с громким ойком плюхнуться обратно.

— Что? — кинулся к нему моряк.

— Не знаю… Ноги не держат отчего-то…

— Ох ты… Ну ладно, я вас тогда отнесу, вы позволите?

Ротгер кивнул. Он терпеть не мог, когда его таскали на руках, но сегодняшний случай был особым. Обвив ручками шею спутника, он смотрел на садящееся в море солнце, пока Эдди осторожно спускался по тропинке.

— Вы только это… — вдруг предупредил моряк, — того, дома не говорите, где были и что делали. Я скажу, что вы убежали сюда, к горе, и возле неё я вас и нашёл. Пусть думают, что на саму гору вы не ходили, и про всё остальное тоже молчите.

— Почему? — удивился Ротгер.

— Да ваши матушка с тётушкой такой крик подымут, коли узнают, что вы с горными ведьмами танцевали! Тогда вам влетит куда сильнее, чем за лодку.

— Ведьмами? — малыш удивлённо открыл ротик и принялся вспоминать. Новые знакомые ничуть не походили на то, о чём рассказывала ему нянька, о чём он тут же и сообщил спутнику.

— Ну да, — хмыкнул тот, — станет вам эта жаба надутая правду рассказывать! Тем более о таком. И вообще, для этих дел вы ещё маленький.

— Это ненадолго! Я вырасту большой и стану адмиралом!

— Непременно, — кивнул Эдди. Подобные заявления ему приходилось слышать довольно регулярно. — Но пока незачем матушке вашей с тётушкой знать о подобных ваших занятиях.

— А папе можно рассказать?

— Ему можно, он поймёт.

— Это хорошо.

Дальше они молчали до самого дома. Эдди размышлял о том, что Ротгеру здорово повезло, раз он уже таким маленьким приглянулся кэцхен, и для будущего моряка и адмирала из этого выйдет много хорошего. А Ротгер думал о том, что свой корабль он назовёт «Астэрой», непременно узнает, где можно найти самый лучший жемчуг, и привезёт его своим девочкам.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
